One day in Paris
by grimmmax
Summary: (AU) His father probably was one of the biggest Yakuza bosses in Europe. When he had been seventeen and had lived in Paris for a few months, he had met the most important person in his life. She had been just an ordinary girl on a school trip to Paris when he had met her. Now, twenty years later their son was eager to know about the details.


AN: So here's a new Oneshot from me. I think they're way too less GrimmNel fanfictions so I decided to write one. I hope you like it.

* * *

"Dad, please tell me!" the young boy tried again, while he walked next to his father. They were passing through one of the big halls in their mansion. It was so big, he still sometimes got lost. However, right now as long as he keep up with his dad this wouldn´t happen. Together they entered a smaller room, which was located right before the family´s living room. One of his dad's employees faithfully dusted the ancient paintings.

"Nah, why do you want to know that, huh?" his dad asked him with his loud voice and turned off to the floor on the left. "It's not even as interesting as you think," the blue-haired man told him.

"Please dad! I know it's interesting! Please tell me how you met mommy," the little blonde boy whined. He only knew his parents had met long time ago somewhere in Europe and afterwards they had moved to Japan where his dad's father have been living most of the time.

His grandfather always flew from Tokyo, their hometown, to Europe back and forth. Mostly to Paris or Amsterdam. He died five years ago, when the child had been four years old. Sadly he never had have to get to know him very well because his grandfather had been busy all the time

His dad inherited the "company" from his grandfather and now he also wasn't home as often as before. Whenever he asked to be taken to Europe or any other country, his dad, and his mommy as well, laughed and said he still was too young to accompany them on such a trip.

"Ask your mom about that. Now come on, Yuudai," his dad smirked and walked in front of him towards the huge living room, where his mother waited for them.

"Mommy!" the brown-eyed boy shouted, running to his green-haired mom and jumped to her on the couch. He hugged her and gave her a little kiss on the cheek.

"Hey my little sunshine," the busty woman said and embraced her nine-year old son. "How is school going? Did you have any tests?" she asked and kissed his forehead.

"Nope," he shook his head so his blond hair tickled his mom's face. "But it is so boring, mom. Why can't I stay at home with you and daddy?" he whined.

"Anyway I'll become a Yakuza like dad, too and then I will become the next big Oyabun one day!"  
His mom sighed and didn't know what to say, when suddenly his dad approached them and stroke through his short hair. "C'mon you have to finish school first, you know? Even I attended school till I was 16. If you want to become the next Oyabun you have to know many things, you only learn in school, huh," he said, before he leaned over to his mom and kissed her. "Hey babe. Sorry you know I'm late again," he apologized.

"It's okay. You can make it up again later," she whispered in his ear, replied the kiss and looked him deep in the eye.

He just grinned. "Sure. I will make it up to you later like I've never done before," his grin began to turn into a lustful smirk. Blushing the green-haired woman giggled playfully.

"Wah please not! iih," he screeched and made some grimaces.

Grimmjow and Nelliel started laughing. Grimmjow stood, ruffeld his son´s hair and left. Nelliel also rose to her feet and streching out a hand said, "Come it´s getting late and you still need to take a bath." The little boy jumped from the couch and took his mother´s they walked towards the bathroom.

When they crossed the big hall again, Yuudai asked his mom the same he had asked his dad before, "Mommy can you tell me how you and dad have met?"

While walking Nelliel looked at her son and smiled. They still were four rooms away from the bathroom and it would take quite some time to get there, so she began, "Well, as you know I have met him in Paris. He did fell for me immediately. However, I first hadn't really [recognized] noticed him even if he is so conspicuous." She paused, sight and then continued, "Ah, well it's such a long story you know? What about having you bathed by one of the assistants, I will bath with you and tell you the story ok?" she suggested, a small smile on her face.

"Yeah I'd love that! Yet you have to tell me the whole story. I want to know everything," Yuudai replied with a big smirk while he jumped up and down.

"Okay okay, I will tell you everything you need to know," she promised and pinched his nose before a servant opened a huge double side door. Behind was a huge bathroom. It almost looked like a spa. Yuudai really loved it. There was the big whirl pool he loved to splash in. Or the hot spring. It was so relaxing when he sat in there and most of all he liked it when his parents joined him. It was just like a normal family day. Unfortunately they couldn't go to a public water park because of his dad's tattoos which were too suspicious, revealing who he truly was.

Nelliel poured water in the bath adding some foam. "Here have a sniff of it. It's from Paris. Your dad bought it for me when we've met there the first time. Since then he always buys it when he is in Paris again" she said while she gave her son the bottle and took of her shirt. "It's good isn't it?" she asked.

"Eh, well it's strawberry. It really smells good even if it's a little bit too much for me," the little boy said honestly, took off his clothes and jumped into the hot water so it was splashing out.

"Heh, please pay attention, you little rascal," his mother said playfully. She stepped into the bath as well and started splashing water at him.

After some time, they had a splash war, Yuudai reminded her that she had promised to tell him the story.

"Okay. Come over to me," she said and let him sit down between her legs. "I was 16 years old when I have met him. With my class, I visited Paris for one week. It was really interesting to see such a big city. On the second day of the visit we went to the Champs-Elysee, a huge boulevard. There were so many gorgeous shops. You may know my parents weren't that rich, so I could only watch," the green-haired woman began, twisting a strand of the boy´s wet hair.

"As I stood with some of my classmates in front of the Luis Vuitton shop, I've saw him the very first time. He was in the shop and at first I was sure he hadn´t taken any noticed of me. Tired of looking into shops we couldn´t go in, my friends and I turned our attention to something else. Behind us there was a little street shop, which sold these pretty key chains with an Eiffel Tower, the words Paris and Love embraced by a heart. However, they still were too expensive. No way I could afforded to buy one. When I handed the key chain back to the merchant, your dad suddenly showed up behind me and said he'd like buy it for me. First of all I really was shocked. Why would a stranger wanted to purchase something for me?" she continued while she ran her fingers through his hair.

"He just bought you something? That's all?" the blue-haired boy asked bewildered and looked up to his mommy.

"Be patient, you little rascal, I haven't finished yet. It will take some time to tell you the whole story how I fell for your dad," Nelliel chastised him"He introduced himself to me and asked me if I'd live here. I told him that I was coming from Germany and that I was just there with my class. We talked a little but unfortunately I had to go soon, because my class's schedule was so tight and we wanted to visit the triumphal arch on that day. Before he let me go, he insisted on buying me that chain. After that I really thought that I would never see him again," Nelliel let out a deep sigh before she continued.

"However on the fourth day, we were waiting for the tube, when I suddenly saw this blue-haired man again. I've already admitted it I really liked him, even if he hadn´t talked much at our first meeting. He just had something that flipped my stomach upside down in a very pleasant way," she said and had this passionate glance in her eyes.

"He stood on the opposite platform and seemed to be waiting for the tube, too. I waved at him but he didn't recognize me. Just a few seconds before his tube would arrive he looked over and our gaze met. Then his subway got in with a loud din. First, I suspected he'd entered it. However, when the train had moved away, he still was standing on the other side." Her brown eyes grew even bigger when she thought back to those days. It was just one of the most beautiful memories she had.

"What happened then? Did he come over to you? Please...Tell me, mommy," her little blue-haired sweetie wanted to know.

"Yes, he did. He just jumped down the platform onto the rails and ran over to my platform where he climbed up and with a small bow stepped up to me. He started talking like it was totally normal to ran over the rails. Anyway, this time we managed to change our mobile numbers and he convinced me to met him at the Eiffel Tower the next. I was really happy about that and fortunately my teacher didn't notice him" She began to soap her little son and afterwards herself.

As she washed her and Yuudai Neliel continued her story. "Next day at night we wanted to go to the Eiffel Tower. I was nervous the whole day. I couldn't concentrate on anything. It was annoying cause I wasn't really sure if Grimmjow would come. And then I had to wait half an hour to go up to the first platform, but I had to go to the third. At least after two and a half hours I arrived at the top of the Eiffel Tower. It was so crowded and cold up there, even if it was september and during the day it was really warm. At first I couldn't find anybody of my classmates nor Grimmjow but when I've walked all around one time I found him, standing on the railing and enjoying the wonderful view of Paris" she took a deep breath and ran her fingers though her long green hair.

"I wasn't sure if I should go to him but my friends encouraged me. So with an uneasy feeling I went towards him and tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and chucked out his cigarette. Something I didn't like but because of me he stopped smoking. At first we just did some small talk, until Grimmjow asked me how I wanted to go on. If we should forget all this or if we should meet again. Of course it was really difficult. I lived in Germany and he lived in Japan. He was just sometimes in Paris or Amsterdam when he had to do anything for his dad. Till that day I didn't even know he was a Yakuza. I said, we could meet again although it would be hard. Then he asked me if I could imagine to be with him for ever or for a long time. First I was confused, I wondered why he asked me something like that, cause Grimmjow didn't seem to be that profound. I didn't really think about it, I just said yes and confirmed him," the green-haired woman said and started to play a little bit with the warm water.

"Then he told me everything. Everything about him, his dad, his family and why he really was here in Paris. He also told me he had never seen such a beautiful woman like me. And that he had already seen me on the first day when I arrived in Paris. Besides that he said he didn't want to lose me, because I'd be a special person to him although he couldn't explain why he'd fallen so much for me. I thought that was the cutest love confession I've ever heard. So we stood there, up on the Eiffel Tower, Grimmjow had just told me he loves me and I didn't know what to say now. I mean, I really liked your dad from our very first meeting, but I didn't know if this could be something serious. Today I can't remember why, however anything of your dad made me say yes, I would. That was the first time he kissed me. Ah, that was one of the most exciting and most beautiful days in my life" Neliel enthused with a dreamy glaze on her face.

"Oh, I knew it'd be a nice story! How did it go on? Did you move with dad to Japan? Or did you stay in Paris? What did you tell your parents?" Yuudai asked and couldn't even stop asking, so curious was he.

His mom started laughing again "No, first of all we went to Germany where he bought a small flat for us. We lived ther for four years, then we moved to his dad in Tokyo. While we lived together in my hometown, I learned japanese. It was really hard but Grimmjow helped me with it, even if he also wasn't that good when he had attended school. Well ten years after our first meeting we decided to marry. And nine months later we've got our first, little and of course not at all inquisitive son" she said, pulled Yuudai in a hug and kissed him on his fair hair.

Neliel had been laying in the bath, while Yuudai already got out and to bed. She just relaxed, closed her eyes and thought back to the days when she had met her husband. She thought about their first meeting in front of the Luis Vuitton shop. The encounter at the tube station. And at least the night at the Eiffel Tower.

She let out a deep sigh. Those days and their first months they've spend together were so jauntily. Grimmjow was still a Yakuza and had to work much and hard. Yet she also didn't want him to give up his life. After sometime she has gotten used to it. At least she didn't regret her choice. Her life was so wonderful. She had a husband, who loved her and whom she loved, she had a cute little son, everything she'd ever wanted.

She still had her eyes closed, as she noticed the water sloshed a little. She looked up and saw Grimmjow who got in the bath too. He leaned over to her and kissed her cheek. "Again sorry I came home so late. We had much work again" he said with a light sigh and started to kiss her neck playfully. "But like I said I'll make it up again" he continued with his typical smile on his face.

Neliel started giggling, while she put her arms around his neck to pull him closer and kissed him on his lips. He laughed a little bit and replied the kiss hard. He pressed against her busty body and pushed his tongue in his mouth. The blue-haired played a little with her tongue and started to massage her left breasts. With his other hand he stroke about her waist to her ass which he also started to massage. First she wanted to hold it back, but when Grimmjow started to knead her breasts she just had to moan. It just felt to good and they haven't much time to do this often.

She opened her legs so he could sat between them and started to scratch about his shoulders. He let out a slight cough and kissed down her neck to her breasts again. "I think it's better if we continue this in bedroom, isn't it?" Neliel asked quietly and let out the next moans as he caught her left nipple and licked about it.

"Hm maybe we should do that" he purred into her ear and bite it. Once again he stroke about her ass down her leg and on the inside up again to stop just so he didn't touch her already wet vagina. Then he grabbed her legs so he could lift her up and got out of the bath. She started giggling again and pulled her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist. As wet as they were he walked out of the bathroom straight ahead to their bedroom.


End file.
